1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an arrangement for use in dispensing fluids from containers and more particularly to a pouring spout that can be selectively opened or closed to dispense fluids or other materials from a container.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of fluids are used to lubricate, cool and maintain the smooth operation of cars, trucks, motorcycles, recreational vehicles such as ATV's, and jet skis, lawn mowers and the like. Such fluids, namely, antifreeze, motor oil, transmission fluid, windshield wiper fluid and the like are sold by auto after market shops and supermarkets in standard size containers. In place of the steel cans of yesterday, many of these fluids today are sold and stored in plastic containers which are readily made in large quantities and low cost by plastic molding injection techniques. Hundreds of thousands of pint, quart and gallon containers of the above-mentioned fluids are purchased every year by motorists for use and storage in do it yourself efforts to maintain their own cars, trucks and other vehicles or equipment. Similarly, service stations and garages, that perform routine automobile service and repairs, stock, use and store such fluids for replacement during a maintenance, repair or inspection procedure or to add needed quantities. Spillage of such fluids on the garage floor, sidewalk, lawn or on any surface where such fluids are being dispensed or stored, contributes significantly to the pollution of the environment if they soak into the ground or evaporate into the atmosphere. Furthermore, these automobile fluids easily stain both asphalt and cement driveways and floors which readily absorb such fluids and therefore produce an unsightly mess. Once spilled on these surfaces, oil, antifreeze, transmission fluid, power steering fluid and the like are very difficult if not impossible to clean off such surfaces.
A number of funnel or spouts have evolved over the years for coupling to and dispensing fluids from containers. Typical well known conventional pouring spouts are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,757,831 and 2,736,469 issued to Schmidt and Stone, respectively. These patents disclose spouts for containers, such as gasoline cans, which are formed as a one piece elongated tapering curved tubular spout with an annular flange on the base end of the tubular spout. A screw threaded locking collar mounted over the spout annularly engages the flange and is threaded onto the neck of a container and tightened to hold the flange into tight engagement with the neck. Screw caps threadedly attached to the open end of the spout seal the spout when not in use. Disadvantageously, with these conventional spout structures, it is difficult if not impossible to control or adjust the amount of fluid being dispensed from the container. Overfilling or spillage are therefore inevitable consequences. Furthermore, if the caps are misplaced or lost, the fluids within the container can be spilled from the container if accidentally tipped or evaporate into the atmosphere.
Stopper type mechanisms also evolved that more readily dispense liquids in desired amount as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,305,127; 2,759,643 and 2,591,231 issued to Baranne, Dahlin and Broadway, respectively. The container closure arrangements in these patents, however, are relatively complex and intricate, and therefore the structures disclosed in these patents are expensive to manufacture by standard plastic molding injection techniques.
There is accordingly a need for a reliable, simple, yet inexpensive spout arrangement that is easy to use, dispenses desired amounts of fluids and provides for reliable storage of any quantities remaining in the container.